Confessions
by momentoexo
Summary: / Hingga pada akhirnya lelaki berpakaian merah tua di hadapannya itu menegakkan tubuh dengan gerakan tiba-tiba. Sepasang mata indah dengan iris berwarna cokelat gelap menatap padanya dengan tatapan intens, senyuman timpang, dan helaan napas yang kemudian disusul dengan derai tawa pelan. / "YOU LITTLE RASCAL!" / "Yes, I'm. Cause I'm The Great Red Dragon." /


Confessions

[Baekhyun's]

momentoexo

Zhang Yixing | Byun Baekhyun | others

* * *

Genre : Psycho

Length : Oneshot

Rating : M [for language]

A/N : Sedang tergila-gila sama NCIS! Terinspirasi dari _film_ _**Red Dragon**_, dan beberapa _film action_. Udah pernah dipublish di beberapa WP dan blog pribadi dengan nama author **momento**. Dan ini hasil yang udah dirombak, cuma dikit sih. Maaf kalau aneh dan maaf kalau ada typo apalagi bahasa inggrisnya (-_-), saya cuma modal nekat /?/. Kalau bingung tanggung sendiri ya /ups ^^/

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

**.**

"_**Cause I'm, The Great Red Dragon"**_** ―Red Dragon**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ada beberapa hal yang membuat Yixing tertarik dengan pekerjaannya, yaitu saat melihat wajah pucat, keringat bercucuran, rengekan penyesalan, dan hal-hal lain semacam itu yang disuguhkan gratis oleh objek-objek introgasinya. Biasanya, dia akan menikmati itu semua dengan perlahan, tanpa melewatkannya sedikitpun.

Dan untuk kali pertama, Yixing ingin segera keluar dari _ruang-tempat-terungkapnya-kenyataan_ ketika ia tengah duduk berhadapan dengan seseorang yang tengah menjadi objek introgasinya malam itu.

Sebuah ruangan dengan ukuran berkisar 5m x 5m, meja besi yang sedikit berkarat ditepinya yang diletakkan ditengah ruangan, didampingi dua buah kursi besi yang saling berhadapan di kedua sisi meja. Dan jangan lupa lampu _neon _redup menggelantung bebas diatas meja, biasa, perbuatan iseng para _officer_ untuk membuat objek introgasi mereka mendapat tekanan psikis.

Yixing telah melakukan sesi wawancara malam ini dengan baik. Menanyakan hal-hal yang memang seharusnya dia tanyakan, dan mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh sang tersangka, walaupun hanya anggukan, gelengan, sepatah kata 'ya' atau 'tidak' atau 'mungkin', terakhir, bahu yang terangkat acuh sebagai jawaban, yang membuat Yixing bersumpah akan segera menembakkan peluru dari Beretta 90two kesayangannya kekepala _teman tercinta-_nya malam ini.

Dan jika setelah itu dia mendapat panggilan atas kasus pembunuhan, dia tidak peduli, karena setidaknya dia telah menjadi orang pertama yang mengangkat baliho dan gelas tinggi untuk bersulang atas kematian _teman tercinta_-nya yang kurang dari sepuluh jam lalu menjadi objek introgasinya.

Hingga pada akhirnya lelaki berpakaian merah tua di hadapannya itu menegakkan tubuh dengan gerakan tiba-tiba. Sepasang mata indah dengan iris berwarna cokelat gelap menatap padanya dengan tatapan intens, senyuman timpang, dan helaan napas yang kemudian disusul dengan derai tawa pelan. Sesuatu yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Yixing sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak menanyakan alasan terhadap tiga belas kasus sebelumnya, tuan."

"Karena hanya kasus ini yang terlihat menarik dimataku."

"Ini menarik." lelaki itu berbicara lagi, "Di antara belasan kasus atas namaku, kau memilih yang satu ini untuk kujelaskan lebih rinci. Kau tahu? Aku pikir kita memiliki selera yang sama. Ini koleksi favoritku. Kau yakin ingin naskah film itu kubacakan ulang?"

"Positif."

"Awal musim semi, dimana semuanya akan terlahir kembali." dia mulai mendongeng untuk Yixing, "Do Kyungsoo, teman kuliahku, memintaku untuk menemaninya menemui Tuan Cho, dosen kami. Aku setuju saja karena memang ada tugas yang harus kuberikan padanya. _Well_, awalnya terlihat seperti laki-laki memandang laki-laki lain, tapi saat Kyungsoo pergi, aku yang masih bersama dengan Tuan Cho melihat pandangan itu berubah menjadi hewan yang siap menerkam mangsanya kapan saja. Tidak heran jika aku tahu berapa banyak mahasiswa –seumuran denganku, untuk lebih spesifiknya─ yang menjadi korbannya."

"Do Kyungsoo tidak bersalah, menurut ceritamu."

"Tentu. Kyungsoo hampir menjadi korban atas nafsu busuk lelaki tua itu jika aku tidak menolongnya. Sama seperti korban yang lain."

"Kau menggunakan cara yang menjijikan tapi hebat disaat yang bersamaan, _kid_." ujar Yixing.

"Kuanggap itu sebuah pujian." lalu dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang dia duduki, "Aku menolong mereka dengan cara ku sendiri, tentunya." tambahnya.

"Kau menolong dengan menikam salah satu ginjal, dan mata, Tuan Byun Baekhyun." Yixing memijit pelipisnya.

"Itu agar mereka terlahir kembali, tuan. Kau dengar apa yang kukatakan diawal tadi. Musim semi―"

"Dimana semuanya terlahir kembali. Ya, aku dengar itu." Yixing merubah posisi duduknya, menarik kursi kedepan agar lebih dekat dengan objek introgasinya, "_Hey little kid_, apa yang kau lihat dari foto-foto korbanmu ini? Mereka, mata mereka―"

"Menatapku." selanya, "Ya, hanya padaku." lelaki itu menunjuk beberapa foto yang berserakan di hadapan mereka berdua, "Lihat. Ini Hyerin korban wanitanya dalam sosok manusia, Myungsoo korban lelakinya dalam sosok manusia, Jehyun yang juga korban lelakinya dalam sosok manusia. Hyerin yang terlahir kembali, Soojin yang terlahir kembali, Jehyun yang terlahir kembali, begitu pula Kyungsoo. _I will tell you this, Kyungsoo, he's the winner, ._" senyum timpang menjadi penutup kalimatnya.

* * *

*KLANG

Yixing mengambil minuman kaleng yang keluar dari dalam mesin penjual otomatis, membuka penutupnya, lalu meminum hampir setengahnya dalam beberapa tegukan.

Tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali. Lelaki itu ―objek introgasi Yixing― menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat setelah berbicara begitu banyak. Yixing dengan paksa melonggarkan simpul dasinya, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya dengan duduk dibangku _lobby_ sambil mengumpat dalam hati karena objeknya kali ini sangat, sangat pintar dari yang lain.

"Wajahmu terlihat seperti kertas kumal, _dude_." pemilik suara itu menjatuhkan dirinya disebelah Yixing.

"_Hhhh_... kau sengaja memberiku mangsa yang sulit untuk ditangkap. _Dammit!_ Dia sulit untuk dikalahkan."

"Lalu? Apa yang kau dapat sejauh ini?" tanya Jongdae.

"Dia punya motif, itu pasti. Dan pola. Sejauh ini, korbannya adalah 'mantan korban' dosennya, kau tahu, predator _sex thingy. Oh my!_"

"Bagaimana dengan korbannya?"

"Dia membunuh mereka dengan cara yang berbeda. Satu cara yang sama, selalu menusuk mata dan memasukkan serpihan kaca kedalam mata mereka."

"_Ew._" Jongdae menggosok sisi hidungnya, "_What's that?_"

"_He's crazy, I think._" Yixing mengangkat bahunya, "Dia bilang dia melakukan itu semua agar mereka hidup kembali."

"Reinkarnasi, _hm? Well, he's so damn freakin crazy._"

"Dan kau memberikan '_the crazy little kid_' ini pada ku. _Dammit!_ Biarkan Max yang menangani kasus ini. Ini bahkan bukan kasus yang seharusnya kutangani. Dan seharusnya aku menikmati waktu liburanku .rang! _Oh my beautiful God!_"

"_Oh, come on_. Berhentilah mengumpat seperti gadis remaja labil, Zhang. Jika bukan kau yang menangani kasus gila ini, itu tidak akan menarik lagi. Lagi pula, menjadi hiburan tersendiri melihat wajahmu seperti Jongin dan matamu seperti Zitao di _shift_ malam." balas Jongdae dengan senyum lebarnya.

"_Go to your big mama before I make a hole in your head with my lovely Beretta, Kim_."

"_Cheer up, little kid_. _Ah_, aku benar-benar ingin menduduki wajah kusut mu saat ini, ngomong-ngomong." dan Yixing benar-benar menodongkan Beretta 90two miliknya ke arah Kim Jongdae yang berlari menjauhi Yixing-yang-topengnya-terjatuh-entah-dimana ditemani rentetan tawa puas.

"_For God's sake_!―" _emmm_, _well_... wajah Yixing hampir menghantam lantai _lobby_ jika dia tidak memiliki keseimbangan yang baik.

* * *

Yixing duduk tenang, menunggu objek introgasinya datang sebari melihat dokumen-dokumen yang baru diberikan Bill padanya lima menit yang lalu. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya bohong jika disebut tenang, karena dia terus saja mengumpat dalam hati, menampar kebodohannya sendiri karena baru lima belas menit yang lalu dia mendapatkan jawaban ―yang sebenarnya sudah disodorkan oleh Byun Baekhyun didepan hidungnya sejak tadi.

"_Hallo_."

"Kau terlihat lebih baik, _little_ Byun." Yixing mempersilahkan lelaki itu untuk duduk.

"_I think its you_." Baekhyun memposisikan dengan nyaman tubuhnya, "_Let me guess_, berhasil mendapatkan jawaban yang sejak awal ada didepan hidungmu ─_oh_, jangan terkejut seperti itu─ Jadi?

"Kau benar-benar gila. Hanya karena kau memujanya, tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu. Dan―"

"_Whoa, hang on._" sela Baekhyun, "Memuja kau bilang? _Hey_, aku tidak akan memuja seorang brengsek sepertinya. Ini sama seperti seorang anak kecil yang tergila-gila dengan permen, tapi dia tidak akan mati jika tidak memakan permen itu berbulan-bulan, bahkan selamanya."

"_Hey, _kau ingin lihat apa yang ada di dalam ranselku? Taruhan, kau pasti akan menyukainya." lanjutnya.

"Terserah padamu."

Terdengar suara decitan pelan, dan Yixing yakin itu berasal dari ujung keempat kaki kursi yang terseret di atas lantai berubin yang jarang disapu maupun terkena lap basah untuk setidaknya mengusir debu. Lelaki itu baru saja menggeser kursinya, membawanya lebih dekat satu ubin dari ujung meja di hadapannya.

Dengan jarak seperti ini, Yixing dapat melihat plester kecil murahan entah untuk menutupi apa disudut dahinya, kerutan halus yang tidak benar-benar nyata di sudut kedua matanya saat tersenyum tidak simetris, dan ―_ah_, apa itu _eyeliner_?

Penampilan yang menipu. Tangannya telah dibasahi darah orang-orang tak bersalah, indera pendengarannya benar-benar telah merekam dengan baik teriakan putus asa dari setiap korbannya. Dan jika ada suatu alat yang dapat meng-_copy_ memori seseorang kedalam kaset, maka Yixing berani bertaruh, rekamanyang bersangkutan itu ada diatas meja kerjanya delapan jam yang lalu, dan dia tidak perlu bersusah payah menghabiskan waktu berharganya untuk ini.

"_The Great Red Dragon and the Woman Clothed with the Sun_ karya William Blake." Yixing tidak berbohong jika dia mendengar suara lelaki dihadapannya penuh dengan nada sopan dan memikat namun dingin di saat yang bersamaan, "Ini lukisan terindah yang pernah kulihat. Di lukisan ini, _The Great Red Dragon_ sedang menghapus kesedihan, kepicikan, dendam, dan dosa-dosa yang dimiliki oleh _The Woman Clothed with the Sun. _Setelah semuanya hilang, _The Woman Clothed with the Sun_ akan terlahir kembali menjadi sosok yang lebih sempurna dan mulia, mendampingi _The Great Red Dragon_ sebelum ia menemukan sosok-sosok lain yang harus ia bersihkan."

Yixing menelan ludah paksa. Lelaki yang kini duduk dihadapannya benar-benar diluar kontrol. Dia membunuh begitu banyak orang ─_ah_, dan jangan lupakan satu fakta jika salah satu korbannya adalah teman baiknya─ hanya karena sebuah lukisan.

'_That doesn't make sense!' _ingin sekali Yixing meneriakan kata-kata itu tepat didepan wajah lelaki yang gila ini.

"Kau tidak memiliki alasan untuk membunuh semua korbannya, dan Kyungsoo. Kau bahkan membiarkan Tuan Cho hidup setelah kau mengetahui apa yang telah dia perbuat. Jika kau normal, seharusnya kau membunuhnya untuk―"

Terdengar lontaran tawa kering dari sang tersangka. "Kau tidak mengerti, tuan..." responnya, "Ketika mereka terbaring tanpa nyawa di kakiku, dengan wajah dan pakaian yang perlahan berubah warna karena darahnya sendiri... di saat itulah aku mengerti apa yang menjadi obsesiku. Gangguan jiwaku."

"Aku baru benar-benar sadar," lanjutnya, "bahkan setelah aku melakukan hal ini pada lima orang sebelum Kyungsoo, dan aku telah terikat oleh itu. Membiarkan Tuan Cho tetap hidup dalam obsesinya, sama saja dengan membiarkan diriku untuk lebih dan lebih dalam memuaskan obsesiku."

"_YOU LITTLE RASCAL!_" Yixing bangun dari duduknya, mengeluarkan Beretta 90two kebanggaannya lalu menodongkan pistol itu tepat didepan dahi objek introgasinya.

Tidak ada raut ketakutan atau apapun itu diwajah Baekhyun, yang ada hanya senyum yang entah apa artinya.

"_Yes, I'm_. _Cause I'm The Great Red Dragon."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Okay_, ini.. _ehem_... aneh?

Hahaha.. fanfic lama yang dirombak lagi.

Jadi, RnR?

Thanks ^^


End file.
